BlazBlue:The Miko's Reaper and The Witch's Serpent
by Darknexus7
Summary: The Central Fiction has ended,the world has moved on though the story hasn't ended for the Grim Reaper or some of his greatest enemies now watch as secrets are revealed,memories return and passed sins are called to be collected. Disclaimer I do not own either Touhou or Blazblue M for certain character's mouths later on.
1. An Impossible Revival

Chapter 1

(Reimu Pov)

I looked at the snow white haired man I had found he was at least 2 or 3 years older than me. He was unconscious though surprisingly enough he didn't have a scratch on him." _Though I haven't checked under his jacket and hakama yet."_ I was very hesitant to well do that kind of thing to someone who was completely out of it but, if it's to check for injuries it can't be that bad right? I slowly stripped him of his jacket and hakama lightly gasping at the sight of his right arm it was completely black. I reached out to touch it to test if it was burned or made of some kind of metal I decided against it however and went back to checking his upper body for injuries. "Not a single scratch." I said to myself and slightly blushed at my own actions as I had unknowingly been looking over his well toned body. "The hell is wrong with me I shouldn't look at this like that at all." I scolded myself as I heard a groan and the man pushed himself up saying

"Ughh what the hell happened?" he said his voice was gruff and as he looked around then, at his hands he looked panicked? "Ho..how in the hell did I get here I erased myself!?" Not really sure what to do at the moment I cleared my throat to get his attention he turned to me both an emerald green eye and a crimson red one locked onto me"Wh..who the hell?" before he could finish I introduced myself casually

"I'm Hakurei Reimu the one found you unconscious also I'm the shrine maiden of this shrine." the man rolled his eyes before sarcastically

"Yeah cause that wasn't obvious from the miko outfit." I was about to growl out a retort though then I remembered what he had said about how he erased himself

"Mind explaining the whole erase yourself thing?" he ran his hand through his spiky hair somehow not a single spike flattened as he growled

"Why the hell do you care?" and I waved off his comment saying

"It's obvious that you're about as confused as I am and besides talking to yourself tells a lot." He grunted in response before asking

"Right mind telling me why the top of my hakama is off before we get into this shit storm?" I quickly explained that I was checking for injuries and he nodded before saying" Whatever can I just have it back along with my jacket?" I quickly pointed to where I had sit the clothing next to the ridiculously large sword he had on his back when I found him. "It can't be BloodScythe I thought I left it behind this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I then coughed after he had thrown his clothes back together

"About those answers?" he sighed before adjusting his collar and said

"Damnit your persistent fine I'll tell you but, you have to promise me that you won't try to stab my ass." I nodded not like I use knives anyway he then sat down and said

"Back when I was a kid I lived in a church with my sister Saya and my brother Jin…." was the start of his tale though as he went further into his past it was a lot darker and painful than what I could have thought. Nearing the end of his tale he said "Then after putting that bastard Terumi in his place killing him for good, I figured out the only way to stop the "Central Fiction" in my world was to wake the sleeping god by...erasing myself from the minds of everyone I knew." it honestly made me want to cry how could he even have the will to live after all that I held back my emotional ideals though and responded normally.

"Yeesh and I thought I had a shity life." I was expecting him to get offended but, instead he gave off a chuckle

"Yeah I hear that a lot from normal people though seeing as how I landed here there has to be something up." I nodded before wondering

" _is there anyone who could pull off a trick like this anyone who could just make the non-existent to being existent again"_ I had a few ideas but, wouldn't point any fingers before asking "Well I better prepare you for Gensokyo's rules when it comes to fighting." he looked at me skeptically before asking

"And that means?" this time I gave off a chuckle before turning and with a almost cold smile said

"You'll see Ragna you'll see." and he followed me out to the yard looking around I wondered" _Strange Marisa isn't around today."_

"Looking for someone?" Ragna asked I shrugged before saying

"Nah more like seeing if I need to be prepared to deal with certain annoyances." Ragna nodded to my statement before muttering

"I know how ya feel." and thus I explained Danmaku to him. He was unsurprisingly strong especially after everything he told me he'd been through one slash of his sword causing a literal explosion of dirt as I jumped out of the way of multiple more high speed slashes."So tell me how does this help me learn how to use Danmaku again?" I honestly didn't know what to say it wasn't like I'd taught anyone before then I thought came to mind.

"Hey can you use the Azure Grimoire thing you told me about?" at asking that his hand bursted into a mass of reddish-black darkness with hints of purple inside.

"Well that answer your question though it does feel stronger than usual like I got full control somehow." I then said

"Instead of lunging forwards and punching just try to send the darkness straight at me. He did as I said instantly I was out of the way of the attack as multiple bolts of fire like darkness crashed into where I was standing he said

"Well that's new wonder what other tricks I can do?" he chuckled before I said

"We're going to find out right Ragna?" I said raising some seal tags as darkness began surrounding him.

(Marisa Pov)

I looked at the man I had found he had to be at least 20 he was up and about seemingly analyzing his surroundings before he finally commented" not a very tidy person are you miss?" I looked at him before chuckling out

"Yeah sorry I couldn't roll out the red carpet for someone who's unconscious and the name's Marisa Kirisame drop the miss crap by the way mr?" this time he tipped his hat before chuckling out

"It's not a problem Marisa my name is Hazama though may I ask how you found me?" I scratched my cheek while thinking and then said

"I found you unconscious near my house there's not a scratch on ya by the way already checked." he looked at me with a weird look and it dropped as quick as it came.

(Hazama Pov)

" _Now this is getting interesting first I wake up alive free of the sniveling bastard that is Terumi and now I find myself in the presence of a young girl who is no doubt a murakumo unit though she doesn't look anything like any of the others wonder why?"_ I thought while seemingly staring at her before noticing the intensity of the stare was making her uncomfortable. "Sorry about my staring I'm a person who analyzes everything I can, better to know than not after all." she nodded cautiously before asking in a slightly teasing tone

"Did you like what you analyzed of me ze~? " I sighed I could tell if this girl was a murakumo she had some programming flaws somewhere down the line and then I thought

" _Still doesn't explain why she would A be here wherever here is when it comes to the interdimensional boonies and B why is her appearance so drastically different than the usual unless…"_ as I considered that a viable unlikely but viable explanation I would first need more information from the girl. She seemed to be contemplating something as well when she asked

"So yer probably not from Gensokyo from how ya dress right?" she actually said something logical surprising given her first impression.

"Correct though since I've never heard of anywhere called Gensokyo I can say that I'm no where near home." she shrugged as if I didn't already know she couldn't do anything about it then for one reason or another I openly asked "By the way Marisa would you have a set of numbers on your body like a birthmark or any scars resembling any?" surprisingly she answered

"Yeah why ya know something about it?" I now had a theory and a way to know if or if not what I think is true or not.

"It's only a maybe but, I can't really test it unless you show me it, of course if it's somewhere you have a problem with it needs not to be a hastened process." by the time I had said that I noticed she had pulled her shirt up and showed me her back. It was very light to the point that you could pass it off as a scar I know that's what I thought it was but, at closer inspection it was indeed numbers I read them off aloud

"No. 14" now I was blinking and rubbing my eyes to make sure I read it right" _now this is a big goddamn coincidence if it is one because I remember Relius commenting in one of our brief discussions that he had a 14th Murakumo in the works but, he said he dealt with her since it seemed there were some design flaws along with her model being malfunctioned."_ as I thought this she pulled her shirt down I could tell the malfunction part could be true of her.

"So any ideas?" I then adjusted my hat before saying an answer figuring this was something that would be delicate to handle say the wrong thing and she'll begin denying everything.

"No not yet, mind to answer a few questions it could help me come to an conclusion.?" she nodded before asking

"But you need to answer some first Hazama like what do you think it means or where exactly are you from?" I was honestly surprised she asked me a legitimate question instead of something completely random.

"Let me guess unless I tell you there won't be any cooperation happening out of you." she nodded her head no and I sighed why were kids so difficult

"Now again this is only me guessing which I hate to do you may just be what is called a Murakumo unit." she tilted her head and I continued "A Murakumo unit is otherwise known as a Prime Field Device they were created to scout around a place known as boundary out of the thirteen original units only two are known to be currently active." she then said

"But you said the number on my back is 14 how would that be possible if there's only 13 of them." she really knows how to state the obvious when it comes down to things.

"Well that's because you were created way after those thirteen if you are No.14 that is anyway to be exact a crazy masked puppeteer I had to call a co worker told me you were in development but, he trashed you never exactly explained how though again if we are to assume this isn't a coincidence and you really are no.14." she was a bit surprised and then I asked one of the three questions

"So would you know if you've had those numbers on your back from birth or were they a recent thing." she shrugged before saying

"Not sure honestly I never talked to my parents about it." I nodded before asking the second question

"Are you sure you weren't adopted into the family?" she shook her head no before lightly whispering

"No not really though if it's true maybe that's why they so easily accepted the idea of me running away not even bothering to try to get me to come back." I could tell this was going to take a turn for the worst and even though I was hesitant I asked anyway

"Has there ever been a time where you've changed completely switching from the person you are now to a more robotic or sinister persona that would take any chance given to kill someone." she seemed to be thinking before saying

"Well whenever I worked with Mima I felt more willing to hurt others never really went out and said it though." I nodded there were signs but, even with this information though I couldn't say it was completely factual

" _Dammit the one time I need your masked ass and I can't hunt you down Reilus."_ I thought while figuring out what to say next

"Well the only real way to know would be either go talk to Reilus which is impossible or." she looked at me as I went silent wondering if it could even work

"Or?" she mimicked me in a questioning tone

"Or we have to quite literally try and force out your Murakumo abilities which would require more than 1 person to do since I need someone to restrain you so you don't..ahh to put it lightly go on a mass murder spree covering the area in blood." she looked wide-eyed at the revelation before saying

"Oh I know we could go talk to a friend of mine she lives in a mansion not to far away from here she's pretty good at magic she'll help but, I'll have to work my magic on her." I nodded while wondering what she meant by work her magic but, decided not to question it.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Battles of Knives and Darkness

Disclaimer- I do not own touhou or blazeblue

Chapter 2

A Battle of Knives and Darkness

(Marisa Pov)

As we were walking through the forest I noticed ruffling in the bushes but, paid it no mind while Hazama made a comment in a whisper"Seems we've got others following us." I then looked back and said

"Yeah not surprising a lot of the forest wildlife is probably not used to you ya know from being new around here and all." just after I said that multiple little forms gathered in front of us they were fairies normal annoying fairies. I then heard Hazama make a comment one of his usually closed eyes cracked open enough to see the golden snake like eye glowing under his hat.

"So this is what you meant before when you told me about little roadblocks here and there well to best deal with this I say we beat the everliving shit out of them...agreed?" near the end his voice gained a hint of insanity before he went back to normal with a shrug and I pulled out a spell card giving a slightly cruel grin

"Sure they're gonna attack us anyway." to be quick on the explanation the best word to describe what happened was that it was a complete slaughter on the faires side of things. Hazama did a heavy kick into one of the fairies before using a chain with a snake head to latch onto her and throw her into her friends. As if to add onto it all he then used light green binding circles to seal them in place giving me a signal. I pointed the mini-hakkero at the faires calling out

"Love Sign:Master Spark!" the beam decimated the fairies leaving only dust from where they once stood.

"Well now that was some trick Marisa." I nodded before saying

"Yeah well not as impressive as that chain of yours what is it?" he chuckled as a black-green portal appeared at his side as a chain extended around his body from the portal and he said

"This my dear little witch is Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros my weapon." it didn't explain much on what it was but, I guess I can learn more about it as we go so whatever. We kept walking finally reaching the gate we found China asleep...again.

"Usually I would just walk right into the mansion but, with how I have Hazama with me I guess I should have some tact….until I'm inside." I walked over to her and flicked her on the head snapping her out of her slumber which caused me to jump back as she let off a strong right hook that would have knocked my head off if it landed.

"Who,,whaaa…?!" she looked at me and Hazama for a second he once again whispered in my ear saying

"Well isn't she just the guard of the year award winner?" I chuckled before saying

"Yeah though don't underestimate her in close range she could stomp an oni's head in." nodding at my warning I then said "Hey China been a while I'm here to talk to Patch it's urgent and it deals with my friend behind me." she looked to see Hazama who walked over and introduced himself hands in his pocket.

(Hazama Pov)

"My name is Hazama it's a pleasure miss China." she seemed distressed as she said

"My name isn't China it's Meiling and why should I trust you?!" that's when I heard a sniffle behind me to see Marisa holding her hat down against her chest and her eyes were watering giving them a twinkle.

"Bu..but big sis Meiling Patchy said I could come see her as long as I didn't blow a wall up to get in or sneak by you so please." she was so on the verge of tears that even I was about to stand up for her but the 19 maybe 20 year old woman broke first wrapping the 18 teen year old girl in a hug saying she was sorry and that we could pass. After bowing and telling her thank you we entered then, Marisa snickered at the closed door saying

"What a sucker." I was absolutely shocked the about in tears vulnerable little 18 year old that had me about to argue for her completely disappeared and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she asked me

"So what did you think of the performance Hazama?" I looked at her surprised before saying

"Well you got me that's for sure don't think that means it'll ever work when it comes to something I'm against though." she just gave me a smirk which told me exactly what she was thinking

"Anyways let's get to patch's library it's this way." she said walking towards a hallway when I quickly entered the serpent's benediction stance and called out

"Falling Fang!" the lunging kick collided with a knife that a woman in a maid outfit was holding which would have been dangerously close to burying itself into Marisa's head if it weren't for my shoe taking the hit. I then while she readied for a second attack did a quick activation doing a frontflip kick calling out"Rising Fang!" she was out of the way annoyingly enough before it could land though.

"Sakuya the hell is up with the sudden attack!" Marisa yelled at the previously unknown attack who said

"You are invading milady's home once again black-white though this time you have brought a new thief friend of yours." she stated and this time I growled out

"Hold it right there shitty maid me and Marisa are acting on an invitation from her friend who lives in the library here so if you could kindly get your ass out of the way before I kick it to the curb that would be nice of you." Marisa looked shocked while Sakuya as she was called did not seem to be entertained and she then growled out

"And who would you be again?" I chuckled taking my hat off I did a bow and said

"My name is Hazama currently I'm traveling with Marisa to get some answers about something that doesn't concern you at all so step out of the way shitty maid." I put my hat back on adjusting it before following up with"And no we're not after taking anything we just need some help with something and miss Patchouli could help us." she then said an ice cold glare locked onto me

"I'm sorry to disappoint you both but, I will not allow you to go any further so please drag yourselves out of here." I did a shrug and turned around making it seem like I was about to leave until in seconds I flicked the knife I had originally blocked at her impaling it into the wall from the force there was a slight cut on her cheek which slowly bled as I said cracking an eye open to give her a one-eyed glare.

"Well as much as I'd like to avoid fighting." I stopped myself before letting my voice take on a small hint of insanity both my eyes open glowing yellow while laughing out"Looks like we're cutting our way through hahahaha!"

"I see you're going to be more problematic than I thought and same goes for you black-white." she was about to throw a knife in Marisa's direction but, I yelled

"Ouroboros!" the chain nearly caught her as I felt as if time stopped in a similar fashion to how Hakky's Kokuujin Ougi crap works. She was behind me and I dodged away before saying "Well now isn't that a neat trick let me show you some of mine!"

(SWR Sakuya -Flowering Night)

She held something in her hands a card of some sort and said "Conjuring "Illusional Misdirection" a large burst of magical energy and knives came flying in my direction I just sighed this would be more annoying than it's worth I tilted my hat and at last second I called out

"Jayoku Houtenjin!" Splitting in two I completely disappeared until reappearing in front of her landing a devastating kick to her lower jaw while sending her flying but I wasn't done yet she stopped time for a second to recover mid air but I launched my attack aiming for where she would be after she recovered"Hungering Coil!" it gripped her leg by a hair and I brought her down to the ground slamming her against the floor before green circles sealed her in place as I laughed out "Mizuuchi Rekkazan!" dragging her over to me I began rapidly cutting her up with my knives before growling"Feels good don't it?!" and then with three serpents behind me I did a forward stab knocking her a good distance away as she groaned in pain from the heavy assault.

" it what are you." she growled trying to stand up and I then tipped my hat as I said insanity dripping from every word

"Oh nothing much just an artificial human now c'mon shitty maid didn't you imply you were going to put me in my place hahaha!" she growled again pulling out another card I prepared myself to follow the same trick again when she said

"Maid Secret Skill: Killing Doll!" the knives became almost impossible to dodge razor wires that were more sharper and deadly than anything she could have thrown at me I dodged through some while I got hit by others and then to add onto the pain she got up close and did quick slashes on me before stopping time and sending a rain of knives into my body. I hissed in pain as she said

"That is your punishment for trespassing if you wish not to die I would go and leave." Marisa I could tell was about to jump in when I chuckled before straightening myself out. I then said

"You know I was planning on being nice and letting you go without to many cuts and bruises but, if you're asking to feel some real pain then you'll get exactly what you want you shitty ass maid." I felt my insanity take full control as I yelled"I'm Sending you to hell!" activating my overdrive I then said "Jayoku Houtenjin!" this time there wasn't a second to react as I teleported in front of her delivering another devastating kick to her gut and before she could recover I used a ouroboros chain to drag her over to me as I growled out

"Orochi Burenso!" I then caught her in a sealing barrier before doing a raising knee and then slamming her into the ground with my foot downwards and after landing I began stomping down on her head repeatedly finishing the move off by grinding my foot into her head saying "What a weak little pest you aren't worth my time." I then kicked her in the chin launching her in the air and delivered a kick into her stomach while dark energy covered my foot in the form of a snake she slammed into the wall unconscious.

(End music)

"Man what a pain in the ass that was" I said picking my hat back up before looking at Marisa who was stunned silent. Before stuttering out

"Th..that was so badass I've never seen moves like those before!" I chuckled at her starry eyed reaction while picking my hat off as it had fallen off during the last attack. We then went back to going to the library within the mansion.

(Ragna Pov)

After the most exhausting training I've been through since Jubei's nightmare of a regime we take a break. "You know i'm impressed I haven't seen someone pick danmaku up this quickly." Reimu said while taking a sip of tea while I simply responded

"Yeah well kind've had to or else I would have been pummeled into a pulp." she nodded in agreement to my then got up and said

"Well how about I take you into town so you can meet some of the other people I know as a reward." I just chuckled at that

"Yeah sure whatever and to be exact I don't see how it would be a reward." she shrugged before saying

"Well you get to see the beauty of nature before we get there." I rolled my eyes at her and stood up my back slightly sore from where a magic orb hit me dead in the back. I then went clipped bloodscythe to my back and we headed for the the way there I had a shiver go down my spine and Reimu remarked

"Oh is the reaper cold?" I then growled

"Hell no I just got the feeling there is some bad shit going down somewhere and it has to do with an unwanted part of my past." Reimu chuckled and then said

"Ehh well just ignore it even if it is something bad we'll here about it eventually." I deadpanned at her lazy attitude and decided to keep following her it couldn't be too bad right? As we closed in on the village we were ambushed by a group of fairies but, before Reimu could do anything I did a high speed lunging slash with my sword roaring

"Carnage scissors!" after the blade connected with the first fairy I the flipped it forward calling out"I'll devour ya!" the explosion of darkness wiped the out the rest and I reset my sword saying"Way too damn easy." Reimu just lightly clapped at the attack saying

"Whoo good job that was an excellent example of what danmaku is not." her voice was bland and I responded

"Hey I agreed to play by the rules when it came to one of your friends not the little annoyances that can get one shot." she looked at me not entertained at my answer she responded

"You know what we shouldn't argue about it let's just get to the village." right as we came into the village we walked over to a schoolhouse

"Uhh Reimu is it a good idea for us to just walk in." she looked at me and shrugged

"I sometimes have to come here for stuff besides I know the teacher so it should be fine." she waved her hand casually before opening the door saying

"Hi Keine." the woman in question looked up along with the class of four girls she responded with a smile

"Hello Reimu here to join us in class today instead of home study?" she looked hopeful and...Reimu crushed her expectations responding

"Nah I just wanted you to meet my new friend." she said pointing at me the children also starred as the woman known as Keine walked over to me introducing herself

"I'm Keine Kamishirasawa a pleasure to meet you mr." her hand was out so I could shake it so I gave her a smile and said

"Name's Ragna it's nice to meet you." after that the kids had shot up and pretty much surrounded me the blue haired girl with icy wings said

"I'm Cirno the strongest fairy in Gensokyo!" she giggled while having a mischievous smile but, looking into her icy wings made me remember Jin so I quickly focused on the others in their little group. A green haired girl with little antenna said

"I'm Wriggle Nightbug a bug youkai" she had a more innocent smile than what Cirno had and seemed to be much more shy keeping her head down and such. Next a girl with pink hair and little wings floated by my right shoulder looking me over.

"Hehe I'm Mystia it's nice to meet you I'm a night sparrow youkai." she gave a smile that held a bit of greed but , again like Wriggle's it was more innocent than cirno' I notice one last figure who quite literally latched herself to my right arm before sighing contently

"I'm Rumia big Bro Ragna." she said it in a very satisfied voice and I asked before anyone else could

"Big brother?" she nodded rubbing her head more into the azure grimoire while saying

"I can feel it the power in your right arm it's blacker than the darkest nights it almost makes it hard to resist me taking a nibble." she quickly to a small bite into the azure and I quickly shook her off though I saw a black chip in her mouth which she quickly swallowed while I thought in amazement

"She bit into the azure and managed to chip it how tough are her teeth?" and then she glew a pure black before an explosion of darkness sent us flying through the front door and wall. "Tch damn so that's how it feels to be thrown by a wave of darkness that sucks." I picked myself up as did the others to see instead of the little girl standing there a woman up to my shoulders licking her fingers.

"Ara ara that hit the spot who would have thought that a single little chip would have been enough to free me from the little seal ufufufu!" she then looked at me and said

"Thank you big bro Ragna now as an reward i'll let you live for a little while instead of killing you outright." I then told her

"Really then well sorry I'm going to have to kick your ass." she laughed before saying

"Kick my ass how cute you're just a normal grade A human even with that little toy arm of yours you can't beat a goddess of the night." I rolled my eyes I've kicked the as of more than one person who claimed to be some holy figure.

"Care to find out?" she summoned a pitch black and red sword while I drew my own it was ass kicking time

(Play Ex-Rumia theme )

It was an even fight for a while till she busted out her Danmaku which made it infinitely harder on me the others were taking cheap shots at her but, it wasn't doing a damn thing to deter her from attacking me. "This keeps going I'm going to have to use that and even the odds." I thought as she launched an orb of darkness which along with several other attacks pummeled into me sending me through a giant rock.

"What's wrong big bro if you don't get up I'll just kill everyone hehehe." now I was seriously getting jin vibes which caused me to not just stand up but I raised my right arm

"It's about time I even the odds." I growled as I began my activation chant

"Restriction 666 Released,Dimensional Interference Field Deployed, Idea Engine Linked BlazBlue Activate!"I glowed with black energy as I went to attack she sent a hail of orbs at me and I did an upwards slash roaring "Dead Spike." sending a giant black beast head flying towards her it both nullified her shots and almost scraped her though she was right on top of me in seconds and I was forced to guard but, before she could make an escape I raised my hand up as it became a claw and I snarled "There's no Running!" slicing into her with it the attack left her open and I pulled my right arm back as the ground shook from the impending attack ""Let the Darkness Consume You!" my arm turned into a black claw once again and I yanked her into the air as darkness tendrils ripped and tore through her the claw then exploded as the darkness shattered like glass. I then growled "You got a death wish?!" and with a fist covered in darkness my attack dragged her with me until my arm one last time became a claw and I yelled"Reimu, Keine Follow up!" the claw shattered and Reimu did a spin as seal tags surrounded her and she called out

"Spirit Sign: "Fantasy Seal" -spread-"sealing tags and magical bullets swarmed the falling body of the girl but, it wasn't over as she huffed and puffed trying to stand up Keine then called out

"Ambition Sign: "Masakado Crisis!" then orbs of magic once more pummeled her to the ground yet even then she still kept picking herself up she growled"Eternal Nightmare: "Shatter the loving Dawn" her sword then was covered in black flames and I simply adjusted my collar

"I'm going to show you…" I put my left hand on my right arm focusing all my strength into it as the seal of the black beast flared a deep crimson behind me and as she swung downwards as hard as she could I finished what I was saying"The True power of the Azure!" I did a heavy reverse grip upwards slash canceling out her attack as I went and turned my sword into scythe mode as she made her sword into a scythe as well. As our blades collided one attack after another I growled"There is no hell just darkness." right as the vortex was created she made a solid orb of energy around her to protect herself from the attack and she said

"You can't bypass the eternal dusk." I simply grunted roaring out

"This is the power of darkness!" the attack collided with the orb cracking it slightly so I followed up by saying"I'm not done yet" releasing an explosion of darkness from my sword's blade destroying the orb I then did a heavy upward strike calling out"I'm sick of your shit already Infernal Eradicator!" I used the attack to drag her high into the air and as I landed she fell crashing into the ground behind me as I said "And stay down!" this time she didn't try to push herself up.

(music end)

(Reimu Pov)

Me and Keine were shocked at the turn of events Ragna's finishing move was obviously devastating knocking Ex-Rumia out cold."Tch bitch wasn't to tough" he said casually as a bright glow covered Rumia as she turned back into her more childish state. Ragna then dropped onto one knee breathing heavily it seemed he was more beat up than he was willing to admit. "Shit she was one hell of a fight had that gone on much longer I would have been her lunch."

"Ragna don't push yourself that was one hell of a fight." I looked at him slightly worried yet he stood up and then stared off into the distance to see a giant green beam of energy.

"Impossible how the hell is that goddamn idiot here." I raised an eyebrow as he forced himself up and growled "Time go finish that bastard." I then wondered if he meant that someone else from his world was here before I could even question him he said"That attack is one of Terumi's when he has a host body we better find out where he is and kill his ass after finding out how he survived." I just nodded with determined eyes he told me this guy was incredibly powerful and dangerous so eliminating him would be the only option. So we headed off in the direction the attack came from.

(Reilus Pov)

"So the mansion is this way correct?" my guide nodded before asking

"Is it really possible for Marisa to be this Murakumo ?" I nodded as an answer while thinking

"I still find it amazing that I found another puppeteer quite a talented one at that." I then looked up to see a green beam filling the air like a blade aiming to pierce the heavens which told me we had better get moving.

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!


	3. The Gigant's Heir

Chapter 3

(Ragna Pov)

We came to a brief stop in front of the gates of a mansion which were tightly locked and you could see the large doors on the other side were hanging open as maids were rushing around inside. Reimu then said "Seems like I was right that he's at least been here guess we need to ask what happened so we'll just fl…" before she could finish I did a heavy kick breaking the metal chain against the gate making it swing wide open. I began walking forward and said

"Hurry up the longer we take the more of a chance someone has to kill that bastard before I do."

(Reimu Pov)

I nodded while Keine whispered

" Ragna sure hates this Terumi person doesn't he?" I could tell she was slightly worried for him and I merely responded with

"Yeah you have no idea why'd we bring them by the way?" I asked looking at the little mischievous girls who had followed us the entire turned and saw them she gained a look of displeasure before saying

"What are you girls doing I told you to return home?" they nodded no before Cirno said

"You dismissed us and we wanted to see a lot more of Ragna's badass power!" Keine's eye slightly twitched at Cirno's stupidity and I scoffed

"At least she's honest completely stupid but, honest." we then followed Ragna in surprisingly he was just calmly talking to the maids gathering information I thought while seeing this

" _So he can at least gather information without threatening someone's life though he could have waited for me._ " I then watched as he walked back over eyes like cold steel despite the flames of hatred burning in them.

"Bastard is heading to the library guess he roughed up the head maid when she tried to stop him and his companion guess her name's Marisa the gate guard Meiling is heading to slow them down from getting to their destination." he growled as me along with the rest of the group besides Rumia who instead smiled yelled

"Marisa's with that crazy bastard!" Rumia then said

"Marisa's here! Marisa's here! I can't wait to see big sis Marisa maybe I can have her cook me some meat?!" her eyes were like stars and Ragna then said

"Tch bastard's probably has her tricked that is if he hasn't already casted Mind Eater on her yet." I then asked

"Mind Eater?" he nodded before saying

"Think of it as the ultimate hypnosis it bends you to another's will completely while still letting you be conscious enough to see,hear and feel everything happening without being able to do a thing about it also it can mess with your memories as well." I gulped if he really did do that to Marisa this is going to be ten times harder than before. I then looked over his shoulder to see a few maids giggling and looking at his back so I quickly grabbed his hand dragging him towards the library Leaving Ragna struggling while complaining also Keine was struggling to keep up with my hastened footsteps.

As we made it down the hall just before the library we found Meiling she was smashed against the wall pieces of a broken table laying against her body. She seemed to move for a second before trying to pick herself she fell back down I dropped to her side and asked"Meiling are you alright what the hell happened?" Ragna then muttered

"She got her ass kicked." getting giggles out of the four child like youkai while keine elbowed him in the gut and I growled

"You're not helping." Meiling then let off her own small chuckle before sitting up enough and said

"Heh he ain't wrong guy got me pretty good wasn't expecting someone to be quicker on the draw but, then again I was holding back seeing how Marisa was next to him I didn't know if or if not he would use her as a shield." so Marisa was with him and I said

"Yeah don't worry we'll pay him back for you." she began standing up cracking her knuckles she said

"Won't have to I'm coming along no one beats the everliving shit out of Sakuya and gets away with it!" Ragna then sighed out

"Why is there always gotta be a loud guy." she then turned to him and gasped

"That Hazama guy mentioned you Ragna right he said the only he would ever enjoy kicking the shit out of was you, your friends and family or something like that." Ragna growled grabbing his sword's hilt and was about to stomp off when I asked Meiling

"How did Hazama, Terumi whatever his name is catch you off guard?" she then went to tell us

(Flashback Meiling Pov)

 _I was running to catch up with them when I saw them halfway down this hallway I shouted "Stop right there you lying assholes!" when they looked at me Marisa sighed before Hazama smirked and said_

" _The guard of the year makes her appearance does she get her award." he then looked at his watch and shrugged before saying in a mocking tone"oh no looks like you were one ass beating to late sorry you'll have to wait another year." I gave a glare while Marisa chuckled before saying_

" _Oy Hazama you've had all the fun so far let me go against China she's a quick and easy fight anyway." he waved off her comment stepping forward with one glowing yellow eye showing from under his hat._

" _Oh calm down we both know between your worlds danmaku rule and my carefree style mine beats it in seconds." he had turned his head to look at Marisa so I rushed to go in for a punch and right before it could connect he dodged with a mad smile quickly flicking his knife out he announced_ " _ **Bloody Fangs**_ " _the blade hooked into my side before being quickly ripped out stunning me from the pain, then with a motion of his finger he said_ " _ **Ouroboros.**_ " _a black portal appeared at an angle at my and a chain shot out of it the snake like head at the end locking around my neck as it dragged me up smashing me into the roof. I watched as the portal adjusted to be at his hand level and he motioned for the chain to slam me into the ground then, it dragged me over to him as a green circle appeared around him he yelled "_ _ **Mizuuchi Rekkazan!"**_ _he then did rapid slashes on my body and his hat fell off revealing his insane smile while I was suspended in a green sphere then with three green snakes plus his energy covered foot sent me flying down the hall into the table and wall." before I passed out I heard him make the comment_

" _Your about as wimpy as that maid even that white haired moron gave me a better run."_

(Flashback End)

"Tch seems he's getting sloppy." Ragna growled I was about to once again tell him to shut his mouth but, he then continued "Terumi usually just kills people while sadistically torturing them yet he hasn't done a damn thing usually following that routine besides the taunting in between." he then shook his head and we rushed off towards the library where he once again kicked the door open.

(Hazama Pov)

When we got to the library after a little annoyance we walked in to see Marisa's friend I guessed sitting next to something I was hoping not to see." _A god damn blood sucker here great just what I fucking need just keep calm and play it out cooly._ " I thought as we walked over they noticed us and the vampire mentioned

"So you must be the man that there's so much commotion about the one who attacked Sakuya?" her eyes narrowed at me and I smiled saying

"Well I did give her an option to get out of the way not to mention she attacked first and might I add we did get in here by Marisa using the allowed to come talk to Patchouli as long as we don't blow her way in card which she didn't believe." the tiny vampire nodded while the girl 18 year old girl looked over and said

"I did give her this permission it seems my memory must have failed me when it came to telling Sakuya." the tiny vampire sighed before shrugging her shoulders before saying

"I'm just grumpy you kicked the shit out of my head maid and now I have to wait for her to recover to have my favorite brand of tea unless…" she looked straight at Marisa who said

"What Remilia?...oh hell no!" I seemed to read what she was getting at I sighed this was getting us nowhere I quickly rolled up my sleeve

"Here if it gets you two to listen to us any quicker you can shut up,bite me and drink my blood." Remilia as I now know she was called bit into my arm for a second before pulling back and saying

"A sour taste yet not bitter though I still would prefer Marisa's sweet tasting blood." I rolled my eyes and Patchouli then said

"You must excuse Remi as mature as she tries to be she is still a child at heart." I quickly pulled a chair back sitting in it leaned back as Marisa sat down next to me and I responded

"Yeah no kidding wonder if all vampires are that way." she then asked taking a sip of tea

"Would you like some?" I nodded no before looking towards the door and thought

" _I have a feeling shit's bout to go south better give them the quick explanation_." so I quickly summarized everything I told Marisa to them when before Patchouli could ask a question the door was knocked clear off it's hinges and I heard a voice which I hadn't in ages or anyways what felt like a few. Rags dashed in with a group of people behind him a girl in a miko outfit yelling

"Marisa!" who responded with a casual hey as I scowled at how Ragna came rushing at me doing a low riding Inferno Divider so I did a Falling Fang to counter it our attacks locking us in place for a second before I backflipped off of his attack landing on the ground and Ragna growled. He then did the lunging slash from his Carnage Scissors as I used Jayoku Houtenjin to counter it as we collided attacks the ground cracked slightly before we both jumped back Rags adjusting his collar growling

"How are you alive Terumi?" I wanted to laugh in his face before saying

"Oh what was that you think I'm Terumi how flattering you think I'm that bad but, not to be coy my name is Hazama and only am I Hazama." he looked confused right Rags doesn't have intelligence to match his hatred. "To be frank I'm my own person now Terumi is dead like you said." he seemed to understand but, didn't drop his guard saying

"So what is up with the girl why are you hanging around her?" he motioned towards Marisa who had went and began talking to her friends which made me sweatdrop

" _Honestly does that girl have a tense bone in her body?_ " I coughed before turning my attention back to Ragna "Simple Marisa may be something highly dangerous Rags and you being around may cause some problems." as if god himself had it out for me I felt sudden murderous intent and dodged getting my head swept off by a red pulsing blade I saw that it was Marisa who had attacked me.I noticed Patchouli and Remilia just sitting there watching the girl who's eyes were shining crimson . " **Nightmare** " after she said that in a robotic voice multiple blades shot out at me which I expertly dodged I didn't want to get rough with her friends pretty much next to her sending a killing machine into a group of people isn't a bright idea after all so I went with the next best option.

" **Jayoku Houtenjin!** " right as the attack was about to land suddenly she called out

" **Jayoku Houtenjin:Moho!** " she disappeared a second after my attack landed and then she sent me flying with her own kick a large red beam sending me flying right before I landed she said " **Disaster** " creating a portal that launched multiple of Noel Vermillion's nemesis stabilizers at me I wasn't going to be able to recover in time when in a swipe a metal claw destroyed the missiles. I pushed myself up and said

"Took you long enough Relius." the mask wearing puppeteer chuckled before saying

"I would have been quicker but, my guide was adamant on making sure I didn't stress my injuries to much." A girl appeared from behind Relius little dolls floating around her she looked at Marisa surprised

"So wasn't lying."he then commented

"And why would I you saved my life after all it is only fair." I about wanted to laugh my ass off Relius Clover saying it was only fair what kind of leash does that girl have on him I wonder. He then dodged out of the way of a beam calling out" **Led Ley!** " and said "Alice it seems Marisa is out of control would you assist me in restraining her?" the girl now known as Alice nodded I then laughed at this and said

"Don't count me out I need answers after all." Relius nodded at me and said

"You will get them now for one last thing." he turned and looked at Ragna who had his sword up and in a fighting stance growling

"Don't even ask you masked bastard this girl is a murakumo and I want info besides I have to make sure you don't kill her." so we stood looking at the murakumo girl and I looked at the group of girls which we're Marisa's friends and asked

"Uhh you gonna get involved?" and then the girl in the miko outfit sat next to patchouli drinking from a tea cup responding with

"Ehh you guys got this." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders looking at the out of control murakumo witch.

(Play Blazblue The Highlander)

"Azure Grimoires confirmed….Detonator: Ignis confirmed…..Alice Margatroid analyzing…. Seither level none…. magic level high Spell Cards confirmed from memory bank...formulating battle strategy….Strategy confirmed entering battle mode." she said mechanically as a red glow overtook her body and she transformed into a very unique battle suit. It at first glance looks like the usual murakumo armor but it wasn't. For one she did not have a face mask like the original units but around the mouth there was a small mask that gave the look of a sharp fanged maw. Her clothes were a black skin tight suit with red pulsing material around her chest,arms and legs. She had long blades protruding from her wrists that flashed red and grey same with the ones that hovered menacingly near her back. Her hair had become black instead of gold and her eyes were flashing multiple colors before resting at the right being half green and red while the left eye was gold and silver.

"Damn Relius did ya have to make her look like a goddamn hellion?" he then said

"No but we better stop her before he realizes she's active." I raised an eyebrow at what he meant then quickly deflected a blade heading at me by doing a backflip kick exclaiming

" **Rising Fang!** " then she went to follow up with a downwards kick that was covered in pure red energy saying

" **Falling Fang Moho."** she almost got me if it wasn't for my barrier ars and then I went and did

" **Devouring Fang.** "doing a lower slash that was going to knock her feet out from under her though she jumped out of the way and then I heard Rags growl out

" **Hell's Fang!** " he did a lunging punch though the girl then responded to the attack by summoning a blade under her and rode it as the blade connected with Ragna's fist it disappeared and Ragna went to do a spin kick exclaiming " **Gauntlet Hades!** " she countered it by saying

" **Permafrost Moho."** the blade on her wrist turned into pure red energy slashing against the darkness covered foot forcing Ragna to kick off the attack backwards landing on the ground next to me he growled

"The hell is up with her using Jin's and your moves damn snake?" I rolled my eyes at the insult before hissing

"Ask the masked bastard who made her!" Relius then said

"It seems her Mimicry Engine is working….hmmm I was sure I deactivated it well nothing we can do about it until we've restrained her." I looked at him and said

"Mimicry engine wanna explain." he sighed putting a hand on his face saying

"I'll save the long explanations for later for now we need to detain her there will be an opening soon just save your power for that moment." he then had to jump as the wild murakumo went to do a low sliding slash saying

" **Inferno Divider Moho** " Relius then called out

" **Id Lauger**." the giant metal hand collided with the blade and then he said " **Id Haas**." Ignis then came rushing out like a circular saw from hell though shockingly Marisa said

" **Nise Kokuujin Ougi:** " A red barrier appeared in front of her and time stopped as the puppet collided with it she went to attack saying " **Yukikaze Moho**." in the instant her blade about collided with Relius's stomach a beam of magic made her stop herself mid attack she looked at Alice was about to use one of those spell cards but in a quick flash Marisa disappeared materializing behind Alice she was about to slash her when Rags roared out

" **Carnage Scissors!** " he did a lunging slash which she countered calling out

" **Jayoku Hotenjin."** Ragna went to do the follow up of his attack and roared out

" **I'll devour ya!** " in response to the torrent of darkness did insanely fast blitz of slashes saying

" **Nise Sekkajin** " and at the end her blade glew a blood red though it didn't matter because Ignis came up behind her as Relius called out

" **Vol Tedo!** " caught in the orb of darkness when it exploded she hit the ground and I yelled

" **Mizuuchi Rekkazan!** " catching her within multiple sealing circles I dragged her over and did quick slashes while holding back so it would do too much damage I then sent her flying and she stopped herself before she hit the ground. Her voice became very fierce more like a demon's as she roared out

" **Activating Anti-Black Beast Weapon Mimicry Astral Heat Engaged….** " her mask opened up to reveal a cannon like mechanism and multiple magic symbols overlaid each other as it began gathering energy I noticed what move this was instantly.

"Son of a bitch she's going to fire off a Takemikazuchi blast at this close of a range!" I then rushed at her Rags and Relius close behind me we Activated our overdrives in perfect sync as the power in the cannon kept growing. Relius attacked first

" **Riq Vinum!** " the attack wasn't doing much then Rags rushed over his hand became a claw made of darkness and he roared out

" **Let the Darkness Consume You** " as he latched onto the still charging weapon dark tendrils ripped through her though she didn't flinch and as the claw exploded I slid in and said

" **Time to wake the hell up!** " I threw my arms to the ground as chains exploded out from under me and dragged her through the roof, then I said

" **In the Name of the Susanoo oh heavenly serpent that slew a thousand soldiers in a single night appear before me and devour thy enemies Ouroboros!** " my hat fell off as the large emerald serpents slithered their way up until one was face to face with the girl and it clamped down on her and in a flash of emerald light she was on the ground in front of me unconcious. I breathed heavily while picking my hat up

(End Music )

"Now you damn puppeteer it's time for an explanation on why the hell she can use Takemika fucking zuchi's cannon or I swear." he put a hand up and said

"I shall."

Chapter 3 end


	4. Regret and A Serpent's Possession

Chapter 4

(Hazama Pov)

I spun my knife glaring across the table at the masked bastard before looking at the unconscious Marisa and asked"So wanna explain Relius before I force you." Ragna nodded but the miko girl held her hand on his chest which surprisingly made him back down" _Damn even Rags has a leash on him unsurprising for the stupid dog but, still."_ Relius went to sit down at which the girl alice used some of her dolls to help him sit down while Ignis appeared with a glass of tea I looked at him and finally noticed it. " _He's got some pretty bad injuries I'm amazed he could even fight in the condition he's in."_ "so we're waiting?" he nodded before saying

"The Imperator wanted a backup plan if Take-Mikazuchi failed well no.14 was that plan she is a creation of almost pure destructive power having a complete file of every class of arch-enemy weapon and their wielders fighting styles including Take-mikazuchi's within her. With these files she can constantly update her fighting procedure and patterns along with accurately increase power to always match her opponent's current strength. Finally her mimicry engine and Seither noise canceler Excel. The mimicry engine allows her to pool data and mimic certain drives and distortions as you've already seen along with even Astral Finishes but, though it's not perfect it can't mimic everything only certain abilities. Her Noise Canceler Excel allows her to produce mass amounts of seither within her body to fuel her abilities though a side effect is that her attacks gain more power as she uses them. We ran a field test you may know the incident Hazama as you were supposed to cover our tracks about being involved a slaughter or better said massacre in another hierarchical city 80% of a population 90,000 people were killed and the last 20% either committed suicide to avoid being tortured to death by 14 or survived being detained to a mental ward for the rest of their lives. After this I figured it would be better to abandon the weapon so I had some soldiers dispose of it I...experimented on them after their dumb idea on how to remove her danger." I cracked an eye open the older woman made an eep at my snake like eye the girl Alice moved next to Relius in a defensive manner I smirked and asked

"So what did they do?" he sighed putting a hand on his face before saying

"They threw her into a cauldron unknowing of what it was just thinking it to be a smelter the fools." I was lucky I didn't have a drink or I would be choking at the moment how could you be that damn stupid. Rags spoke up

"So to clarify your masked ass made a damn murakumo that is supposed to outmatch Take-Mikazuchi?!" I could see the hostility in his eyes and I sighed I wanted to kick the bastards ass too but for a different reason looking back over to Marisa who was yet to budge and I asked

"Why did you need to get rid of her anyway? Besides the insane slaughter but, that's what you wanted." he sighed and said

"The Imperator wanted a weapon not... a living being she could never fully control and well I couldn't look at her face too long it made me regret some decisions." me and rags bout fell out of our damn chairs at that he regret the hell?"hm your reactions are as I expected you see Marisa's model I based it on my daughter Ada when she was younger…and seeing her slaughter it made something click for a second I needed to get her away." I was speechless the emotionless,cruel sadistic bastard that Relius was disappeared for a second as I could see a single tear draw from under her mask and Alice rubbed his back trying to comfort him even Ignis putting a claw on his shoulder as if muttering something to him. He recovered and said "I both wanted to end her life before she became a monster even in my memories and to save her from herself however it seems...I failed to protect her from that." I didn't know what to say but, Ragna had a few words

"You know you're really a dumbass for a scientist." the girl went to hit him but he caught her arm and continued "You made her to look like your daughter so instead of throwing her away like a damn toy why not take care of her like a father would you masked creep Kokonoe treats Celica who is a chronophantasma as true family so why not treat the girl you created the same?"I whistled before saying

"Damn Rags took the words out of my mouth well the dumbass part but, for once you say something legitimately intelligent come." he looked down and the girl Alice then said something that about made me cough

"I..if you want I could help you take care of..Marisa i've been her friend for a long time I know a lot about what she likes and dislikes hehe." she rubbed the back of her head nervously with a light blush I noticed how Ignis seemed to move her claw towards the girl I prepped a knife in case the puppet went awol it dashed out I was about to chain over the table when the puppet hugged the girl this day had too many surprises for me. The puppet then forced the girl to sit in a chair directly next to relius the dolls around her quickly took positions sitting on their laps and shoulders.

"Aww what a cute little family I just have to know how this came about." the vampire and master of the mansion Remilia chuckled as a certain head maid darted in I had to block a knife to the face and gave a smile

"Whoa there maid you about cut me open with that one." she then hissed

"I shall do much worse in ti.." she was cut off by Remilia who requested tea and she nodded quickly disappearing and reappearing with tea in hand Remilia also said

"It's Fine Sakuya no need to worry about Hazama over there he'd rather be protecting Marisa than fighting at the moment anyway." I held my tongue at the comment and the maid simply nodded before walking over to me and saying

"As we have gotten off on the wrong foot let me reintroduce myself I am Sakuya Izayoi of the Scarlet Manor the head maid it is nice to meet you." she did a bow and I got up taking my hat off I did my own and said

"A pleasure miss. Izayoi I must apologize for roughing you up before but, I wasn't in a very good mood to begin with and I wanted it answers." _Izayoi"_ I thought " _Hm her and tsubaki look nothing alike thankfully don't need anymore bombs dropped on me today."_ she then nodded no and said

"It was my fault my natural distrust of the black-white's intentions and me being unfamiliar with you caused me to not listen to reason so I am sorry." I sighed I really didn't like the whole dutiful types so boring to mess with. I then said

"It was no problem besides neither of us were going all out anyway so no harm done." she then smiled a surprisingly genuine smile.

"Ahem..Since we're on introductions guess I should introduce myself to the people who don't know me." the miko girl said "I'm Reimu Hakurei and the women behind me is Keine." she said pointing to an empty space she turned and growled out"and she bailed ahh whatever." the little ones were also gone she then said "So Alice want to explain how you met Relius over there?" she nodded

(Flashback Alice Pov)

 _I was walking to Marisa's to go talk to her when I found a man injured on the road along with a puppet it seemed to be dented pretty bad I had my dolls carry the man and puppet back to my home so I could treat his wounds. I stitched up his deep gashes and bandaged his stomach where a long cut stretched down from his shoulder to his lower waist. After that I did my best to work out the dents on the puppet I succeeded after a lot of hard work I then decided to watch over him to make sure he would make a full recovery. After about an hour he pushed himself up the puppet activating as well he asked me where he was and I explained while pouring him a small cup of tea. After that we talked about dolls and puppets the best materials for them, who we are and where we were from after i told him about Marisa he told me she could be in danger if his thoughts were correct._

(Flashback end Hazama Pov)

I could see the sparks flying even if Relius couldn't and I remembered something important" _that thing he said if he found out she was active what did he mean?"_ "Hey Relius back in the fight you mentioned about hoping he did notice her activation who would he be?" he went to answer.

(Marisa's Mind)

 _I looked at the strange streets they were on fire stone towers crumbling and weird machines tossed about thrown into tall walls of ,cars and destruction thee words filled my head two i didn't recognize but, knew somehow. I kept walking past the corpses of dead people something in my head told me death was good..that I should revel in the feeling of killing masses I shook it off that was a horrible thought. When I walked further I found someone he was digging his foot into someone's head I waited before seeing green hair and yelling "Hazama!" the man turned he had a yellow hooded cape and he smirked at me before saying_

" _Well well well nice to see you no.14 and no I'm not that weak vessel I'm Terumi your master, the one who you have to obey." I shook slightly I wanted to run but something made me step closer to him he chuckled running a hand through my hair and with a wicked grin he said_

" _Good girl now let me do something okay?" his voice had some kind of power over me as he turned into pitch black shadow and slipped into me my consciousness fading."_

(Reality Ragna Pov)

I growled out the word"Bullshit!" I adjusted my collar before saying "I killed that bastard in the boundary. The masked creep then replied

"You killed most of him I had to use some of Terumi's essence in her to…" a mad laugh filled the room from where Marisa was sitting and there she was standing hand on her face laughing dark green power flowing in a cruel aura before sickeningly saying

"You called oh look at this it's the entire weakling patrol except we've got a few new members hahahaha!" I growled my red eye glowing as I narrowed them into a vicious glare i was about to attack when he she whatever the hell you're gonna call it said

"Ah ah ah hurt me you hurt Marisa hahahahaha!" Relius then said

"We shall see you annoying bastard."...

Chapter 4 end

Author's Note-For those that are wondering I'm putting Gap's Desire on hiatus for a short while due to writers block I hope you all can understand also thank you for the positive support!


	5. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
